Espionage
by ohhimyky
Summary: And he thought he would be able to keep his cool in any given situation. "Unfortunately, you all have been assembled for an undercover espionage mission. And Botan here has agreed to be the star."


**Espionage**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; I am merely borrowing Yoshihiro Togashi's characters for my own pure, sick enjoyment.

 **Summary** : " _Unfortunately, you all have been assembled for an undercover espionage mission. And Botan here has agreed to be the star."_

' _TEXT' – Koenma's thoughts_

' **BOLD'** _– Youko/Kurama's thought_

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

" _You do realize that the kitsune is probably going to kill you."_

"…"

" _He will undoubtedly summon his Death Tree on you, shred your limbs apart with his Rose Whip and then feed your pathetic carcass to those cannibalistic plants of his."_

"…"

" _And then Youko Kurama will take control. He will undoubtedly hunt down and steal your soul, just to revive your body so that he can torture you some more."_

"…"

"… _You've got some balls to mess with that fox's head."_

* * *

' _I am SO dead meat.'_ – this, the toddler god-child already knew for sure.

Koenma looked up from the massive paperwork that was scattered hazardously across his desk and winced inwardly when his brown eyes met with the tense glare of the four Reikai Tentai currently standing in front of him.

If looks can kill…

' _Yup, dead meat definitely fits the bill here.'_

Koenma swallowed thickly, "We will start the briefing once Botan arrives."

Yusuke frowned, "Hinageshi said that this mission involving Maikai… so why would Botan be involved?"

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke curiously. "That's right. Even undercover, Botan's presence in Maikai under any circumstances could be pretty dangerous."

' _Oh goodbye, cruel, cruel world… you were so good to me…'_

Next to Yusuke, Kurama's green eyes narrowed. "Yes, I am wondering the same thing as well."

Koenma coughed uncomfortably, fidgeting in his seat. "Like I said, I will explain everything once Botan arrives shortly."

' _Please take your time, Botan! I don't want to die yet!'_

As if on cue, the palace doors whirled open, and in stepped the blue-hair deity.

Instantly, Koenma's eyes budged opened, mouth falling to the floor when his eyes fell on her form.

' _ACK! ON SECOND THOUGHT! ABORT, ABORT!'_

There, stood Botan with a huge smile on her face –

"Sorry I'm late, boys!" she greeted, stepping into the room, "It took forever to get this outfit on!"

The Reikai Tentai were all distracted with Koenma's sudden nose bleed to acknowledge the deity's arrival. Finally, Yusuke turned around towards Botan's voice agitatedly.

"Just hurry your ass up so we can -"

0_0

"…"

Nose bleed alert in -

"…"

Three -

"…"

Two -

" …"

One -

"BOTAN, WHAT IN THE THREE HELLS ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Yusuke screeched brought the other three spirit detectives from their attention from the odd-looking Koenma to the scene behind them.

Hiei's eyes widened as saucers.

' _ABORT, ABORT!'_

Kurama's mouth fell open like a flopping fish.

' _PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!'_

Kuwabara's face suddenly resembled a ripe tomato.

' _RUN, RUN AWAY NOW!'_

Botan tilted her head to the side, obviously confused by everyone's reaction.

"Nee, is my outfit too weird?"

There she stood - dressed in a lacey black crop top that accentuated her pale, flawless skin and squeezed her ample chest up deliciously. White leather shorts hugged her curves seductively, and black stiletto heels with ribbons wrapping up her long legs. Her long, blue hair was unbound from its regular ponytail, curling down her arms and back innocently.

Operation: Angel gone badass completed.

Kurama yelped and instantly ran over to the blue-hair deity, ripping off his jacket and throwing it over her tastefully but less-than-decent form in haste. Kuwabara stood frozen from where he stood, covering his nose with his arm as raging nose bleed erupted. Hiei suddenly took more interest in taking out and polishing his katana with a rag. Yusuke heatedly grabbed Koenma by the collar, dragging the writhing prince up from his chair and into his face while pointing to his assistant accusingly.

"YOU GOT 3 SECOND TO EXPLAIN!"

Innocent amethyst eyes blinked up at the blushing red haired detective as he wrapped his sport jacket around her lithe frame.

"Kurama-kun, is there something wrong?"

Kurama face reddened further as his hands brushed against her smooth, bare skin, his heart suddenly thumping wildly in his chest.

Youko Kurama's voice suddenly entered his unconsciousness, **'Yes, what's wrong is that I can have you writhing and moaning underneath me in my bed right—'**

' **YOUKO!'**

' **What? Do you not see what our little vixen is wearing?!'**

' **Our?'**

' **I WILL have her.'**

' **Oh, hell NO!'**

Over to Yusuke, dramatic tears were falling from the god-child's face as Yusuke shook him furiously.

"I can explain! I can explain!" Koenma cried helpless, trying to wrench himself free from Yusuke's death grip. "I'll explain once you stop chocking me!"

Angrily, Yusuke dropped the prince onto his butt.

Koenma scurried up from the floor hastily, running behind his desk for some shelter from the four anger detectives now standing in front of him.

From the back of the room, he saw Kurama with his arm over body's form protectively, molten gold erupting through green menacingly.

The ruler of Reikai, as hard as he tried, shook uncontrollable from fear.

" _Unfortunately, you all have been assembled for an undercover espionage mission. And Botan here has agreed to be the star."_


End file.
